The present invention relates to practicing animal spaying and, more particularly, to a kit for simulated animal spaying.
Veterinary students lack hands on opportunities to learn how to perform a small animal spay prior to performing a spay on a living patient. Current spay models are often very expensive, not easily maintained or reusable, and not always anatomically accurate. For these reasons, these models are not readily available to many veterinary students. Veterinary schools and students are limited on funding for labs and teaching. Therefore, having only expensive, poorly reproducible models is not conducive to their needs.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved kit for simulated animal spaying.